Festyn
by Lampira7
Summary: Drużyna 7 zorganizowała z przyjaciółmi festyn, na którym główną atrakcją jest wybranie najśliczniejszej dziewczyny oraz chłopaka i najsłodszego kostiumu. Opowiadanie napisane ponad 10 lat temu.


**Tytuł:** Festyn  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.**

 **Festyn**

Wioska Ukryta w Liściach powoli przygotowywała się do dorocznego festynu, odbywającego się zawsze na początku wiosny. Tym razem, atrakcje miała zapewnić drużyna siódma razem z innymi chętnymi do pomocy.

Miesiąc przed wyznaczonym terminem, wszyscy członkowie drużyn wraz z gośćmi z innych wiosek, którzy także chcieli pomóc w przygotowaniach, spotkali się na polanie w lesie, by omówić rozrywki, które zamierzali zorganizować.

— Może by tak dom strachów? — odezwała się Sakura.

— I konkurs na najprzystojniejszego faceta! — dołączyła się Ino.

— I dziewczynę! — krzyknął Kiba.

— To wybierzmy najśliczniejszą dziewczynę i chłopaka, którzy na scenie namiętnie się pocałują — zaoferował ktoś z tłumu.

— O tak. — Maślany wzrok Sakury, Ino i większej części dziewczyn skierował się na Sasuke. Widząc to, chłopak z rezygnacją odwrócił wzrok.

— Na pewno wygra Sasuke i ja — rozmarzyła się któraś z dziewczyn.

Słysząc to, pozostałe zaczęły się kłócić, aż doszło do bójki. W końcu, sensei musiał ingerować, odwołując się do swego autorytetu.

— Spokój!

Wszyscy wściekle spojrzeli na niego za to, że przerwał bójkę. Dziewczyny za to, że nie doszły to porozumienia, która z nich powinna pocałować Uchihę. Chłopcy, że przerwano im taką świetną walkę, bo co rusz w jej trakcie, jakaś piękność zdarła kawałek lub porwała strój koleżanki. Jednak teraz było nawet lepiej. Stojącym spokojnie w zniszczonych ubraniach dziewczynom lepiej można było się przyjrzeć.

Co rusz, któryś chłopaków głosił swoje wywody nad powabem jednej z ślicznotek. One, widząc w tym szansę wygrania, próbowały zaprezentować się jak najlepiej.

— No, już koniec z tym i tak wybory będą dopiero za miesiąc, a jeszcze wiele musimy ustalić — przerwał to wszystko Kakashi, chociaż sam patrzył na starsze z dziewcząt.

— To może zorganizujemy też jakiś poczęstunek, a każdy przyjdzie w jakiś stroju? — nieśmiało zaproponowała Hinata, która jako jedyna nie brała udziału w bójce.

— Dobry pomysł! Zorganizujemy także konkurs za najlepszy strój.

— A może za najsłodszy? — Uśmiechnął się Kakashi.

— Co masz na myśli, sensei? — odezwał się Naruto, patrząc uważnie błękitnymi oczami na nauczyciela.

— To, że jak mamy najpiękniejszą parę, to może być najsłodszy kostium, na którego widok dziewczyny będą piszczeć „kawaii!" — Uśmiechnął się subtelnie do swojego ucznia, którego policzki pokryły się zdradliwym rumieńcem.

Sasuke spojrzał badawczo na Uzumaki'ego, a później na nauczyciela. Nie spodobała mu się reakcja chłopaka na uśmiech tego zboczeńca. Od dawna podkochiwał się w koledze z drużyny, ale nigdy nie miał na tyle odwagi, by mu to wyznać.

O ironio, ten, który żył tylko dla nienawiści, bał się wyznać młotkowi miłość. Jednak denerwował go od pewnego czasu fakt, że Kakashi coraz więcej czasu spędza z chłopakiem. Pytał Naruto, jak spędził dzień, czy dobrze się czuje, a nawet zapraszał go na ramen. Niepokoiło go to niezmiernie. Nie miał pojęcia, że to wszystko plan Kakashi'ego, który obmyślił go już dawno temu, by wygrać to co chciał. Naruto miał również z tego skorzystać.

— Ustalmy fakty. Wszyscy będą przebrani w różne stroje, zorganizujemy dom strachów, kawiarenkę z przekąskami. Na końcu będzie konkurs na najśliczniejszą dziewczynę i chłopaka, a później na najsłodszy kostium. Czy wszyscy zgadzają się z tym? — spytała Sakura.

Odpowiedziało jej kilkanaście zgodnych głosów.

— W takim razie uważam, że możemy się rozejść.

Wszyscy powoli odchodzili w swoje strony. Sasuke spojrzał jeszcze raz na Naruto, który szedł zarumieniony koło sensei'a. Na ten widok zacisnął pięści i ugryzł się w dolną wargę, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie w plecy mężczyzny.

Ten, jakby to wyczuwając, odwrócił się w jego stronę, a gdy zorientował się, kto go obserwuje, uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło i objął ramieniem szczupłą talię Naruto.

Sasuke zacisnął jeszcze mocniej zęby na wardze, aż poczuł metaliczny smak w ustach. Jego delikatna skóra na wardze pękła pod naciskiem zębów. Posyłając ostatnie spojrzenie ku tej dwójce, odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował szybko do domu, układając sobie w myślach jak można zabić Kakashi'ego, a później ukarać młotka, że z nim rozmawiał. Najlepiej w łóżku za pomocą kajdan…

OoO

W końcu minął miesiąc ciągłej pracy nad festiwalem. Na miejsce przybywało coraz więcej osób, by razem z innymi świętować i mile spędzić czas.

Sasuke, w stroju wampira, właśnie wyszedł z domu strachów, gdzie razem z Kibą, który udawał wilkołaka i Gaarą, umalowanym jak upiór, straszył ludzi przez ostatnie cztery godziny. Skierował się w stronę stolików, przy których siedzieli ubawieni goście. Obsługiwali ich inni ninja, przebrani za różne stworzenia.

W pewnym momencie, mignęła mu Sakura. Widząc ją z długimi króliczymi uszami na głowie i ogonkiem z tyłu na obcisłym kostiumie, który założyła, omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Wyglądała prześmiesznie, chociaż jej samej pewnie się wydawało, że wygląda świetnie.

Idąc pomiędzy stolikami poczuł, że ktoś na niego wpadł. Spoglądając w dół, zauważył błękitne oczy spoglądające wprost w jego i zarumienione policzki, na których widniały blizny przypominające lisie wąsy.

— Przepraszam.

Naruto szybko odsunął się od Sasuke, dając mu tym samym możliwość lepszego przyjrzenia się jego kostiumowi. Widząc całego chłopaka, omal nie jęknął.

Uzumaki był ubrany w lekkie kimono, które sięgało tylko jego kolan i odsłaniało większą część gołej klatki piersiowej. Na głowie miał lisie uszy, a z tyłu rudy ogon.

— Nie podoba ci się strój? — spytał go Naruto, widząc jego reakcję.

Zanim Sasuke zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, jakieś dziewczyny zawołały:

— Kawaiiiiiiii lisku, obsłuż nas! — Po czym zachichotały.

— Przepraszam, mam klientki. Porozmawiamy później — powiedział Naruto, odwracając się do niego plecami.

Wzrok Sasuke spoczywał przez kilka chwil na Uzumaki'm, który rozmawiał z dziewczynami. Powoli, jego wzrok skierował się na zgrabny tyłek chłopaka. Tego już nie mógł wytrzymać, musiał się wyładować.

Szybkim marszem powędrował do łazienki dla chłopców, z boleśnie pulsującą erekcją. Kiedy znalazł się w pożądanym miejscu, wszedł do jednej z kabin, zamykając na zasuwkę drzwi.

Oparł swoje czoło o zimne kafelki, a jego ręka powędrowała do erekcji.

Przeciągnął jeden raz dłonią po trzonie penisa, przypominając sobie głos Naruto, drugi raz, tym razem widząc jego błękitne oczy. Ręka coraz szybciej poruszała się po członku, aż odchylając głowę do tyłu doszedł z cichym jękiem.

Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, trzymając cały czas dłoń za paskiem spodni. Kiedy jego oddech się wyrównał, a rumieńce spowodowane tym zdarzeniem zniknęły, otworzył drzwi kabiny. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, że nie ma w łazience nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć, podszedł do jednej z umywalek i okręcił wodę.

Szybko zaczął zmywać resztki spermy z dłoni. Kiedy był pewny, że nic nie może zdradzić, co wyrabiał i o kim myślał przez ten czas, wyszedł z łazienki.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, ktoś chwycił go za ramię. Zadziałał instynktownie. Obrócił się błyskawicznie i wymierzył cios pięścią w twarz nieznajomego.

Jednak jego dłoń została zablokowana kilka centymetrów przed nosem Lee.

— Coś ty taki nerwowy? — Sasuke spojrzał na niego wrogo, uwalniając się. — Jak nie chcesz powiedzieć, to nie mów, ale się pośpiesz, za chwilę będą ogłoszone wyniki konkursów i wszyscy mają być pod sceną.

— Już idę.

Nie zaszczycając chłopaka nawet ostatnim spojrzeniem, odszedł. Po kilku minutach powolnego chodu, dotarł pod scenę. Już wiele osób przybyło, obserwując w napięciu Irukę, który wszedł na podest.

— Zacznijmy. Pierwszy konkurs dotyczy najpiękniejszego chłopaka i dziewczyny w wiosce, drugi ma wybrać najsłodszy kostium… — Po tych słowach rozbrzmiał śmiech publiczności.

Zirytowany szatyn rzucił gniewne spojrzenie w stronę Kakashi'ego, stojącego przy kurtynie, za to, że przekonał go do wystąpienia przed tłumem.

— Oddawaliście głosy na swoich kandydatów od samego rana, a teraz czas na wyniki. Na początek, najprzystojniejszy chłopak… — Iruka otworzył kopertę, którą podał mu jounin… — to Sasuke Uchiha!

Przez tłum przeszedł pisk wszystkich dziewczyn, które głosowały właśnie na niego. Sasuke niechętnie wszedł na scenę. Patrzył z góry na tłum zastanawiając się, kto został wybrany na królową. Miał nadzieję, że nie żadna z jego fanklubu.

— Najśliczniejszą zaś dziewczyną zostaje… Hinata Hyuuga.

Zarumieniona dziewczyna, odprowadzana zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami koleżanek, stanęła koło czarnowłosego.

— Teraz możemy ogłosić…

— Poczekaj Iruka. Ta para powinna się pocałować, tak jak to ustalaliśmy wcześniej. Chyba nie chcesz złamać regulaminu? — przerwał mu Kakashi.

— Tak, ale to są jeszcze dzieci.

— Mają po siedemnaście lat. Jeden pocałunek im nie zaszkodzi.

— Zrobię to. Dajcie już sobie spokój — przerwał im Uchiha.

Podchodząc do dziewczyny, położył swoje dłonie na jej ramionach i pochylając się, pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek. Odsuwając się spytał:

— Czy możemy kontynuować?

— Ta… tak, możemy. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, zanim mi przerwano… — tu spojrzał znacząco na Kakashiego — …ogłoszę teraz wyniki za konkurs na najsłodszy kostium. Zwycięzcą jest… Naruto Uzumaki!

Biedny chłopak nie wiedział, co się stało. Jeszcze kilka chwil temu stał pośród anonimowego tłumu, a gdy usłyszał swoje imię został popchnięty w kierunku sceny. Pod naciskiem innych wszedł na podest, próbując zachowywać się normalnie, tak jakby wygranie konkursu na strój kawaii byłoby czymś normalnym.

— Dziękujemy wam, teraz możecie już odejść.

— Poczekaj chwilę, Iruka. Zwycięzcy pierwszego konkursu się pocałowali, a zwycięzca drugiego nikogo, a że jako ja wymyśliłem tę kategorię, to powinienem złożyć pocałunek na ustach zwycięzcy — odezwał się sensei grupy siódmej.

— Ależ to abs…

Iruka próbował bronić swojego byłego ucznia, gdy Sasuke mu przerwał:

— Idiotyzm, żeby taki stary zboczeniec całował o połowę od siebie młodszego chłopaka — warknął.

Chwytając rękę Naruto, pociągnął go ze sceny w głąb tłumu. Zaszokowani ludzie robili im miejsce. Kiedy znaleźli się z dala od hałasów festynu i ciekawskich spojrzeń, przygwoździł Uzumaki'ego do ściany, ogradzając mu drogę ucieczki swoimi rękoma, które oparł o ścianę po obu stronach jego głowy.

W tym samym czasie, Kakashi z niezbyt zadowoloną miną, że nikogo nie pocałował, złapał za rękę Irukę i przyciągając go do siebie, pocałował go namiętnie w usta. Po pierwszym szoku, mężczyzna także odwzajemnił pocałunek. Kiedy oderwali od siebie, Kakashi ściągnął młodszego mężczyzny ze sceny i gdzieś odszedł, nie zważając na zszokowane miny uczniów.

 _Teraz wszystko w twoich dłoniach. Sprawdź spraw się dobrze, Sasuke._ Pomyślał, ciągnąc zarumienionego mężczyznę do swego domu.

OoO

Sasuke warknął w stronę zaskoczonego blondyna:

— Aż tak ci się podobała perspektywa pocałunku z Kakashi'm?

Dłonią uniósł podbródek chłopaka i wbił się w jego usta z całą namiętnością i zazdrością, którą czuł już od pewnego czasu.

Drugą ręką przesunął po odsłoniętym torsie Uzumaki'ego, aż do jego krocza, które złapał niezbyt delikatnie. Czując to, chłopak jęknął wprost w jego usta. Sasuke zaczął przez materiał go pieścić powolnymi, drażniącymi posunięciami. Sunął ustami po jego szyi, co rusz podgryzając ją i liżąc.

Naruto nie mógł wytrzymać, zaczął poruszać biodrami zgodnie z ruchami ręki drugiego chłopaka.

— Taki chętny jesteś? — wyszeptał Sasuke do jego ucha, liżąc przy okazji jego płatek.

— Ach…

Uznając to za odpowiedź, opadł na kolana, jednym szybkim ruchem ściągając kimono Naruto, które ześlizgnęło się po ciele nastolatka. Teraz klęczał przed nagim chłopakiem, który był zarumieniony ze wstydu całą tą sytuacją. Naruto nie miał jednak czasu się nad nią zastanawiać, ponieważ poczuł, jak jego erekcja jest pochłaniana przez usta kochanka. Czuł, jak uzdolniony język Uchihy wędruje po jego trzonie, a jego palce rozluźniają jego dziurkę.

Kiedy jeden palec zagłębił się w ciele Uzumaki'ego, próbował on się wyrwać, ale nie pozwolił mu na to mocny uchwyt na biodrze. Sasuke, puszczając wolno jego pulsującą erekcję, powiedział:

— Spokojnie, zaraz będzie ci dobrze. — Poruszył palcem, zagłębiając się w nim trochę bardziej. — Widzisz, już jest przyjemnie.

Przesunął swoim językiem po jądrach chłopaka, dodając po kolei kolejne palce.

Naruto wił się i wzdychał z rozkoszy, którą dawał mu język i palce Sasuke. Nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Odchylając się do tyłu, eksplodował wprost w usta chłopaka.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy zamknął oczy, ale gdy je otworzył, już nie stał tylko leżał na ziemi, a nad nim pochylał się Sasuke.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Naruto niemrawo, wciąż oszołomiony, kiwnął tylko głową.

— Dobrze, bo muszę cię nauczyć, że należysz tylko do mnie.

Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to powiedział. Wciąż czuł zazdrość, że młotek dobrze się czuł w obecności sensei'a, a gdy tamten miał go pocałować, nie wytrzymał już tego. Zaciągnął tutaj Naruto, a teraz ma zamiar się z nim kochać.

Dopiero teraz Uzumaki zauważył, że Sasuke już był nagi. Uchiha chwycił go za kostki i położył jego nogi na swoich ramionach i wszedł w niego jednym, gwałtownym ruchem. Krzyknął niemo z bólu. Sasuke dał mu chwilę, by przyzwyczaił się do nowego doznania i zaczął się lekko poruszać. W pewnym momencie, Naruto pisnął.

— Tutaj? — powiedział Uchiha, znów wykonując ten sam ruch, co wcześniej.

Naruto krzyknął cicho, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Zadowolony Sasuke wciąż poruszał się w ten sam sposób, obserwując z zachwytem mimikę chłopaka i wsłuchując się w jego okrzyki przyjemności.

Kiedy poczuł, że mięśnie Naruto zaciskają się na jego erekcji, przyśpieszył ruchy. Pierwsze pchnięcie, drugie, kolejne, aż Naruto doszedł, a chwilę po nim Sasuke, który opadł na niego bez sił.

Naruto wsunął dłonie w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie. Nie przeszkadzał mu ciężar chłopaka, nawet można powiedzieć, że go uspokajał. W końcu, drażniąc jego płatek uszny swoim gorącym oddechem, zaczął mówić:

— Kakashi się mną zainteresował, ponieważ chciał się dobrać do Iruki, który się o mnie bardzo troszczy. Spędzając jako nauczyciel ze mną czas, spędzał czas także z Iruką, nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Po kilku spotkaniach, jego zainteresowanie zostało odwzajemnione i rumieniłem się tylko dla tego, że gdy z nim rozmawiałem, mówił…

Tutaj przerwał, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie reszty. Zaciekawiony i uspokojony Sasuke oparł się na łokciach, by spojrzeć wprost w błękitne oczy chłopaka.

— Mówił co? — zapytał go.

— Że też jesteś mną zainteresowany. A ja nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, więc wciąż mi mówił, że właśnie nas obserwujesz lub patrzysz na mój tyłek. Sądziłem, że kłamie, bo jak taki geniusz jak ty mógł się mną zainteresować — powiedział zamykając oczy, a po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza.

Sasuke otarł ją delikatnie kciukiem.

— To była prawda. Interesowałem się tobą i byłem o ciebie zazdrosny, gdy swobodnie rozmawiałeś z Kakashi'm. Jednak jeśli nie mogłeś w to uwierzyć to znaczy, że też byłeś mną zainteresowany. — Zaśmiał się cicho, chowając swoją twarz w blond kosmykach chłopaka.

— Idiota, a teraz złaź ze mnie. Będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jesteśmy.

— Niech się martwią — mruknął w jego szyję.

— Złaź!

— Dobrze, ale myślałem, że będziesz bardziej miły — powiedział Sasuke, wstając.

— A ja, że będziesz bardziej opanowany i czulszy — jęknął, gdy poczuł ból przy siadaniu.

— Pomogę ci. Przecież teraz muszę się tobą zaopiekować, jesteś mój — powiedział podając mu dłoń.

— Niech ci będzie, jestem twój — odpowiedział wywracając oczami i przyjmując jego pomoc.

Sasuke pociągnął go do siebie tak, że wpadł mu w ramiona. Całując go w czoło, schylił się po ich ubrania. Założył na siebie spodnie, okrywając plecy peleryną ze stroju wampira, darowując sobie koszulę. Potem pomógł blondynowi przy włożeniu kimona. Kiedy zobaczył ból na twarzy kochanka, chwycił go na ręce.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Nic, przecież widzę, że cię boli. Ponieważ ja to sprawiłem, idziemy do mnie, żebyś wypoczął.

— Ciekawe, jak odpocznę pod jednym dachem z seks-maniakiem? — burknął Naruto.

— Najwyżej spędzisz u mnie trochę więcej czasu.

— Niech ci będzie…

Kiedy szli przez wioskę niezauważeni przez nikogo, minęli dom Kakashi'ego, z którego rozbrzmiewały jęki.

— Najwyraźniej Iruka też się nie pojawi tak szybko w akademii — stwierdził Naruto.

— Tak jak i my, na najbliższych treningach. Sensei zrozumie — odpowiedział Sasuke.

Po chwili, zniknęli w białym obłoku.


End file.
